Flying Lessons
by faroutfangirl
Summary: Wanda and Vision have flying lessons while the rest of the Avengers are away. Fluffy one-shot.
Wanda's head ached. She had fallen on the ground so many times attempting to fly. She was alone in the Avengers training facility, and preferred to keep it that way. She knew they wouldn't tease her about it- at least, not in a hurtful way -but she didn't need their pity or their muffled laughs.

Someone entered the room; she could feel their presence. Wanda immediately tumbled to the ground and pretended to have a grudge with a punching bag.

Oh. It was only Vision.

Not "only" Vision- she didn't view him as any less than her -but she knew he wouldn't bother her or poke fun at her flight abilities (or lack thereof). They didn't talk much, which was surprising considering he had saved her life during the fall of Sokavia. She had thanked him, of course, and tried to be as nice to him as possible, but their paths never really crossed.

"Hello," she said under her breath, as she gave the punching bag what for.

"Hello, Ms. Maximoff," he replied.

"I told you, call me Wanda," she smiled.

"Alright...Wanda." He said the name slowly, as if her name was new to him. "The rest of the Avengers have left to go to the beach. I suppose you could say I'm not much of a beach person, so I decided to stay behind."

Wanda nodded. She was invited, but decided not to come. She wasn't much of a beach person, either. "May I ask why you decided to come into the training room?" She asked.

"You were the only other one left in the facility. I thought I might see what you were up to."

Wanda blinked. _He_ wanted to spend time with _her?_ "That's very flattering." Vision smiled slightly, almost a bit shyly.

Wanda continued, "I'm not actually here to exercise. I'm...trying to teach myself to fly. I didn't want anyone else to know. It's kind of embarrassing, isn't it?" She looked down at herself.

"I wouldn't call it that. Most humans can't fly, so I would say you are quite advanced in that regard." He hesitated. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"You don't have to do that..."

"I don't have anything more productive to do. I would like to, in fact." He smiled.

Wanda blushed. "Fine, I suppose."

Soon they were in the air, communicating telepathically since they found it to be faster. Thoughts flurried between them-

 _Dip to your left. Watch your feet_ , Vision sent. He was so much graceful in the air than she was, but today, he seemed a little...nervous, almost. His movements were less fluid than usual. Wanda dismissed it as he was only trying to make her feel better about her own abilities, so he added imperfections to his own maneuvers. Something in the back of her mind told her that he wasn't as graceful as usual because he was actually nervous around her. She erased those thoughts before he could see them, though. She didn't want to insinuate something that wasn't there and possibly offend him.

 _Thank you,_ Wanda replied to his messages. She found his presence comforting. His mind was an orderly place, the polar opposite of her own.

After a few hours, Wanda decided she had enough of what she thought was wasting Vision's time.

"We can keep practicing, if you'd like." _He seem_ _s eager to continue practicing. He must really enjoy my company_ _\- I can't deny I don't enjoy his -although, maybe, he was just bored and had nothing better to do. Don't flatter yourself, Wanda,_ she thought.

"No, no, really. It's fine. I have to find something to eat, anyway."

She lowered to the ground, but stumbled. Vision caught her in his arms. In that moment, she had an excuse to examine him more closely than she had before. He wasn't conventionally attractive, like Steve was, but he _was_ handsome. She quickly erased the thought, but it was too late. They were in too deep in each others mind to pull away fast enough, and he saw the thought. Wanda froze.

"I-I-" Wanda stuttered, still in his arms.

"There's no need to apologize." He replied, but he looked flustered. _Could androids get flustered?_ Wanda wondered.

Wanda turned every shade of red as he lowered her to the ground, their eyes locked.

"Like I said...I need to start dinner." Wanda hobbled off but not before taking one more backwards glance towards Vision, and then she scurried down the hallway. He didn't looked displeased. He almost looked happy. She knew that was wishful thinking, of course. And she could _not_ be attracted to an android- the whole idea of it was too odd, too out there, too _weird_.

But wasn't she considered weird already? What would be one more odd tidbit to the mix? She was an Avenger who could fly, manipulate objects, and could mess with people's minds. Compared to that, how odd could having an android boyfriend be?

She didn't know. All she knew was that she learned a lot, and it wasn't about flying.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to Inanna for giving me some awesome constructive criticism!**


End file.
